kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tridoron Key
The is a car key-shaped object which acts in a similar manner to the Shift Cars/Signal Bikes/Viral Cores, albeit lacking in sentience. It only appears in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future. Origin As its name implies, the Tridoron Key allows the user to control Tridoron, such as calling it to their location. It can also collect data from Kamen Rider Drive, allowing the user to transform into Super Dead Heat Drive when they insert it into the Mach Driver Honoh. After the old Drive Driver is destroyed, Roidmude 108 evolved into the Paradox Roidmude and threw away Eiji's Drive Driver. With Go heavily injured from Paradox's assaults, Shinnosuke deduced that the Tridoron Key's original purpose is in fact as a backup data of Krim's consciousness, should the original one be destroyed. With the help of the Type Change Shift Cars, Krim's AI was restored into the future Drive Driver, at the cost of Tridoron Key's existence. Sounds *When the Tridoron Key is inserted into the DX Shift Brace, the DX Drive Driver announces "Drive: Type Super Dead Heat". *When the Tridoron Key is inserted into the DX Break Gunner or Lupin Gunner, it announces . Gallery Transformation Sequence= SDHD Henshin1.jpg|Shinnosuke raises the Signal Landing Panel of Mach Driver Honoh... SDHD Henshin2.jpg|then he inserts the Tridoron Key into it... ChouDrive1.jpg|and pushes it back down so display a colorful "D" sign... ChouDrive2.jpg|that a set of tire projections shoot out and... ChouDrive6.jpg|materializes the armor around Shinnosuke as... ChouDrive3.jpg|the wheels separate into various pieces while... ChouDrive7.jpg|the armor merges with his body, causing... ChouDrive4.jpg|Drive to enter the Dead Zone state while bolts of electricity are released from his body before... ChouDrive5.jpg|the red parts of his armor glow, thus... ChouDrive8.jpg|completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive |-| Full Throttle= *Super Dead Heat Drive's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Punch, which covers Drive's arm in bright red energy as he jumps towards the enemy and strikes him with a powerful energized punch. Cho Deadheat Drive finisher Step 1.png|Unnamed punch (Step 1: Jumping) Chou Deadheat FT Punch.png|Unnamed punch (Step 2: Rider Punch) Notes *This is the first form-accessing device to be a movie-exclusive trinket. *Normally, the "Super" prefix would indicate that Type Super Dead Heat would be the evolved form of Type Dead Heat, however, Super Deadheat Drive has been shown to be much weaker than Drive Type Dead Heat. *It is unknown why the Mach Driver Honoh announces "Signal Bike, Shift Car" for the Tridoron Key since it doesn't qualify as either of these. **However, given that Shift Dead Heat is a Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid, the Tridoron Key could serve as an upgrade to said Shift Car/Signal Bike. **Also, the transformation ending music for Super Dead Heat Drive reuses Signal Chaser's transformation music instead of Shift Dead Heat. ***The reason behind this is that Super Dead Heat Drive is a mix of Drive Type Speed and Mashin Chaser instead of Drive Type Speed and Mach. **A possible connection is found in a novel mentioning the creation of the Shift Viral Core, created from the remains of the Rhino Super Viral Core used by Chaser. The toy version of both the latter trinket and the Tridoron Key possessed the same sliding pin code, meaning the Shift Viral Core's physical form was potentially considered, but wasn't made. See also *Tokujo-ka Key - Successors of the Tridoron Key Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Form-accessing Devices